the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
God
God is the primary being, creator of everything, and controller of destiny. He is all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-present. He is described as just and righteous but also merciful and loving. Detailed descriptions of His likeness vary between the races that follow Him, but they all agree they follow the same being. The only thing said to be powerful enough to affect God is the Artifacts when under the control of the Nephilim and powered by the fallen Triad, though the validity of these myths is unknown. Names and Nature of Beliefs On Earth God goes by many names but discussed here are the names used by the species and races depicted within the Chronicles. On Earth He is seen as "one being in three persons," namely the God, who rules above; the Heir, usually called "the Sacrifice" by Keruvim, on His right hand, both fully man and fully God; and the Spirit, who resides around the Throne and within those who follow God. Each of these is considered a seperate entity, but they make up one God. Valearia On Valearia, belief in God is rare, especially in the East. He is known by the Half-Bloods as the King. By the Southerners He is Kad-ell-Llammin, or King of Heaven. Other instances have similar titles. In no instance, however, is He given a name; only titles like "King" or "Lord" are present. He is seen as one being with many forms, as opposed to Earth or Cannoraoul, though the Alfondsyu admit that His true nature has been hidden from them. It must be noted that in many pantheons there is a figure or figures that are similar in description to God but are not necessarily the same being. Cannoraoul By the Nafilwn, God is three persons who make up God, or "Ke'ohta," thought He is usually mentioned by His other names, as Ke'ohta is considered too sacred to speak. Most Nafilwn only spoke it twice in their lives: Once when the learn it from their parents and once more when they teach it to their children. In His three persons, God is seen as a spirit, soul, and body, we being made in His image. Galwhr (God/King), the spirit who rules on the Throne, depicted by an eye and seen as omiscient; Ethos (Maker/Creator), God-in-flesh, who will rule the Triad at the end of time as Galwhr rules the heavens, depicted by hands and seen as omnipotent; and La'thos (Master/Leader), the soul that connects Ethos to Galwhr, depicted as a wind that controls the destiny of everyone and seen as omnipresent. Incarnations God Himself appears in physical form a few times in history. These forms vary wildly, from a man to a child to a lamb. Some instances are debatable to be Angels rather than God, depending on how they spoke. Only once is God portrayed to have any sort of weakness, and that is the Heir, during "the Ransom." Neither of the other planets has any similar true-to-history event (though, again, many pantheons describe some sort of event of the death of a god for mankind).